Atomic interferometry is a known technique with applications in gyroscopes and accelerometers, as well as in other instruments for sensing and metrology. Typical atomic interferometers use a laser cooled magneto-optical trap to provide a population of atoms having a long coherence time. Although useful, such instruments are burdened by bulky laser and ultra-high vacuum systems that prohibit compact packaging. Hence, there remains a need for an atomic interferometer that can serve as the sensing element in gyroscopes, accelerometers, and the like, and that can be packaged within a compact volume.